Arlette Truffaut (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government operative, student | Education = High School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steven Seagle | First = Alpha Flight Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = Arlette's mother told her that her father was the famous French film director, Francois Truffaut. Arlette's mother went in search of her lost love, leaving Arlette at Hull House, an orphanage in Orloo, Ontario. When she displayed her superhuman powers, Arlette was drafted by Department H to become a part of their new Alpha Flight. There, she often used her powers to control the wild Sasquatch. Arlette displayed an extreme, irrational, fear and hatred of bugs, most evident when Alpha Flight faced the X-Men and she was forced to battle Maggott. When the Zodiac attacked Department H, Murmur was seriously injured and forced to take time off from active missions for a time. While in recovery, she realized how much she enjoyed being part of Alpha Flight and became a bit more bold and outgoing. When the original Alpha Flight returned, Murmur and her fellow novices were demoted to Beta Flight. She was one of the many mutants to lose her powers due to M-Day.''New Avengers'' #18 | Powers = Mind Control: Psionic ability that allowed her to manipulate others upon physical contact. By touching them they were completely under control, and could give them commands verbally thereafter. (Such as when she touched Puck and told him to sleep and he immediately fell asleep. She even had the power to calm the savage Sasquatch II, which was the actual Sasquatch of myth not Walter the original Sasquatch on Alpha Flight. She also had been shown to free people that were under Mesmero's control). There were two instances that show there was more to Murmur. Such as when Alpha Flight was battling Mesmero, she demonstrated that she could kill a person using her power. This wasn't typical for a mind-controller to do. Another incident when Radius was under the control of Mesmero and to break his control Murmur had to make physical contact with him. However, his force-field prevented that so it was not known how she broke the hold on him. They later talked about it in the series, but never gave a clear answer to how she did it. Another odd incident was when X-Men's Maggott ordered his own maggots to attack Murmur they ran away without even touching her. When she touched Maggott she had a flashback back in Hull House where she was getting attacked by bugs and monsters, which never was explained. Teleportation: apparently Murmur had teleportation abilities. Though not fully understood, all she apparently had to do was touch someone and state where to send them. This came from in Alpha Flight's battle with the Zodiac, Murmur touched the Zodiac member named Virgo and said "Paris." Immediately she vanished saying "Scorpio I'm fading away", which when someone who was under Murmur's control didn't have independent thought so this was unique and different. Virgo ended up in Paris, France with a type of amnesia. The Zodiac did have personal teleportation devices, but how Murmur would know that she would have this type of a device is a mystery. Also if she did use the teleportation device, why Virgo would activate it and teleport to Paris is another mystery since Taurus later had to go get her since they stated her teleporter was broken. So the range or her actual ability to teleport people were never stated. | Abilities = | Strength = Average human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Encyclopedia Vol 2: X-Men }} Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Depowered Mutants